


Lost Boys

by jonginsomniac



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bored stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginsomniac/pseuds/jonginsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving from Seoul all the way across the world to Las Vegas with his father had never felt real. It was like a long, hazy dream Kyungsoo kept hoping to wake up from but Jongin was real. Everything about him was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boys

Las Vegas' nights were as dry as their mornings but colder and Kyungsoo hated it. There was no escape from the thick air that chocked his lungs nor was there anything that could be done about the crippling silence. If you didn't live by the strip then you basically lived in the middle of nowhere and when you lived in the middle of nowhere you were sucked into the deathly nights. It was like a void that crept in the evening as the day began to wane, the sun leaving you to your demise as the darkness began to swallow the town whole. It was nothing like Seoul, that never slept. Seoul didn't lose to the dark void, it was always bright and buzzing. It was too busy to stop and be swallowed. He missed his home, it was something he could never get over. Not while it still lingered in his dreams. The sea of faces, blinking lights, and bright signs. It never shut up and Kyungsoo loved that because the silence hurt. He continued to lie down on his carpet and think of his home. He tilted his head to catch a glimpse at the one piece of Seoul that was here with him: Jongin.

They've known each other for six months now. They met on Kyungsoo's first day at his new school and they haven't been apart since then. He liked Jongin, something about him felt right from the beginning. Moving from Seoul all the way across the world to Las Vegas with his father had never felt real. It was like a long, hazy dream that Kyungsoo kept hoping to wake up from but Jongin was real. Everything about him was real. He was reckless and honest and it broke Kyungsoo out of his dream like trance.

"Your dad's not coming home tonight right?" Jongin asked. Kyungsoo shook his head. They both knew he wouldn't but Jongin always asked anyway. Just in case. His father periodically came home, mostly to stock up the fridge and give Kyungsoo an allowance ("emergency cash") before he made an excuse of some business to attend to and leave the next morning before Kyungsoo even woke up. Kyungsoo didn't particularly care, he never liked his father much but his mother had passed away and he was still a few months shy of eighteen so his father was all he had. The extra cash was also welcomed. He didn't do anything useful with it other than buy booze or cigarettes. And occasionally weed, when he could. Jongin sat up and grinned at Kyungsoo, he fished into his pockets for a lighter. There was a pack of cigarettes (Lucky Strikes, Jongin's favourite) lying on the ground, he picked it up and lit one for himself and then offered one to Kyungsoo. The smaller boy obliged and remained on his carpeted floor as he took a drag. Who makes carpeted floors for a house in a city that reached temperatures in the 90s? It was always so fucking hot in his room and their air conditioner was faulty.

He turned back to Jongin and watched him; it was like a hobby for Kyungsoo. He lied on the ground next to him with a hand behind his head as a pillow. He looked so good like this: sun kissed skin, white t-shirt, basket ball shorts, a head of messy black hair, taking painfully slow drags of his cigarette, and blowing gray smoke into the air. This is what the desert does to you; it makes you slow and melancholic. It was almost nine and the sun had finally set. The silence settled in and time felt frozen. Nothing was moving other than him and Jongin, the rest of the world could have stopped for all Kyungsoo knew. They continued to sit in his room and smoke. They smoked and smoked until they finished the packet. Jongin's parents, much like his own, didn't give a shit about where he was. They've spent so many nights like this, alone.

When they got tried of smoking, they drank. Jongin handled alcohol much better than Kyungsoo, he'd tell Kyungsoo about his day or stories from his childhood while Kyungsoo slowly became tipsy. He swayed while listening to his stories and laughed louder than he should. They broke the city's silence with silly tales and stupid laughter. Kyungsoo loved listening to Jongin talk when he was drunk, it was slow and his voice would lower. It was as if every word from his lip spoke of some truth to the universe. Divine, alcohol laced, words slipped from the sad, drunk boy. He would listen in carefully, giving Jongin his undivided attention and try to ignore his racing heart. He loved it, he wanted to kiss him desperately.

"Do you still miss Seoul?" Jongin asked. They were lying on Kyungsoo's bed now. Bottles of vodka and empty glasses left on the floor.

"Always."

"Do you want to leave?"

"Yes." Kyungsoo responded without any hesitation or slur in his voice. Jongin looked at the smaller boy, frowning. His eyebrows furrowed and he placed his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders. He tilted his head and gave the boy a small smile.

"I don't want you to leave me."

"Come with me then." Kyungsoo replied confidently as if he was ready to take the next flight to Seoul right now. It wasn't like he hadn't planned it before, running away that is. He could save up his extra cash and look for more around the house, he's sure his father hid some in his room (Kyungsoo never entered his room). He would stay at a friend's house or maybe even an aunt or uncle until he found a job. He would go back home, live somewhere small, make enough, and maybe go to school. It would be difficult but he could make it work. This huge house didn't mean anything while surrounded by sand and silence. Kyungsoo seemed to associate his happiness with his home in Seoul. Like something he had left behind when he moved here and waiting for him back there. He knew it didn't work that way but he was drunk enough to allow himself to think otherwise. The only issue with going to Seoul would be leaving Jongin which is why he thought it would be a splendid idea for the two of them to run away together. Jongin would love Seoul, he knew he would. He grew up here for most of his life, he didn't know what existed outside of this deserted town. "You would love Seoul, Jongin."

"You want to run away together?"

"Yes."

"Okay, maybe." Jongin smiled at the boy. He was radiating, Kyungsoo can feel all his hopes and dreams in Jongin's smile. How could someone be so terrifyingly beautiful, Kyungsoo thought. He reached out to Jongin and touched his cheek. It was widely on impulse but he was still sober enough to stop himself if he wanted to. He didn't. Jongin stared at Kyungsoo, his hooded gaze sent a shiver down Kyungsoo's spine in expectation. He was waiting. Kyungsoo sat up slightly leaning on his elbow and loomed over Jongin. He flickered his eyes closed and pressed his lips with Jongin.  
It probably wasn't his first time kissing Jongin.

They'd spent so many hazy nights together. Two lonely boys, wasted and in desperate need to consolation and affection. He wouldn't be surprised if they had sex before. Except Kyungsoo could never remember those drunk nights. He only had glimpses of them which were usually accompanied by an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if Jongin ever remembered though he did hold alcohol better than Kyungsoo.

This was the first time he was aware of it, albeit slightly disoriented and dazed, he felt very much aware of the kiss. He felt Jongin's thick lips against his. They were slightly chapped but they felt so full. Jongin wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo's neck and pulled him closer. Jongin's tongue slipped into his mouth with a practiced ease, Kyungsoo was sure this wasn't their first kiss.

They continued to kiss, lazy and drunk. Their hands exploring and tugging at loose shirts. Jongin broke the kiss to pull Kyungsoo's shirt off. He stared at Kyungsoo quietly below him and Kyungsoo wished he knew what he was thinking. He pressed soft kisses all over Kyungsoo's body making the older boy slip soft curses from his lips. He loved the feeling of Jongin's thick lips against his skin. His kisses trailed down Kyungsoo's stomach before meeting with his sweatpants. Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo for approval. Kyungsoo managed a small nod, his eyes were filled with eagerness he tried to restrain.

Jongin pulled his sweatpants and boxers off at once. He stroked Kyungsoo's cock earning a hum of approval from the smaller boy. He pressed kisses all along Kyungsoo's thighs tickling him. Kyungsoo smiled wide, he closed his eyes and surrendered himself to his feelings. Everything was shut off, all he felt was Jongin.  
A shiver ran down his back when Jongin put Kyungsoo's cock in his mouth. The feeling was incredible. Kyungsoo grounded himself by lacing his fingers through Jongin's hair. He ran his finger through his hair as Jongin began to bob his head up and down, encouraging the older do to continue. Strings of curses poured through Kyungsoo's lips, both Korean and English. Kyungsoo didn't last long after he opened his eyes. His eyes met Jongin and the sight sent Kyungsoo over the edge. Jongin was slick with sweat and had his swollen red lips stretched across his cock. He looked up at Kyungsoo past this long lashes and too-long bangs.

This was his best friend, his only friend in this city. Maybe his only friend in the world because no one has really been there for Kyungsoo like Jongin has. No one's listened to Kyungsoo as attentively as Jongin, no one's held Kyungsoo so close when he would cry. No one was as ready as Jongin to jump into the dark abyss Kyungsoo created for himself, no one had even stepped close. Now he was here sucking Kyungsoo's cock and as much as he found the whole thing ridiculous beyond imagine, he could not be more satisfied.  
When Kyungsoo came, he had just enough time to move Jongin away and release strings of white onto his stomach. Kyungsoo felt euphoric and lamented over the thought that he's probably felt this good in the past but remembered none of it. He pulled Jongin into a kiss.

"Fuck, Jongin." It was as literate as Kyungsoo could get at this state. It was supposed to be compliment though.

"Good?" Jongin smirked at him. He smiled into their kisses.

"Fucking amazing." Kyungsoo replied before returning the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i wrote this, it was mostly just self indulgent. it's loosely based off the book the goldfinch by donna tart. if you ever have a lot of free time on your hand 10/10 recommend it.


End file.
